villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Lord Ozai
Fire Lord Ozai is the main villain of Avatar franchise and a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. One of the most powerful fire-benders of his era, Ozai is the primary antagonist of the series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. Ozai is manipulative and cunning, but values power over all else. He is unafraid to delegate, using his own children as the primary enforcers of his will. He is the paternal grandfather of Izumi. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Initial Impressions Fire Lord Ozai remains a shadowy figure during the war's beginning. He tasks his daughter, Princess Azula, with discovering information about Ratcliffe's regime in England. They decide to use their newfound information to their advantage. He then decides to begin a mass genocide all over the world, to create a land "in which all lands are Fire Nation, and he is the supreme ruler of everything." Next Moves Ozai decided that his first move would be to take down the opposing navy of England. Therefore, he sends his top Admiral, Zhao, to deal with King Ratcliffe and his ships. Zhao's own navy is able to emerge victorious, and Ozai's plan continues to proceed as planned. Master of the Genie & The New Order Having obtained Jafar's magic lamp, Ozai decided to use his first of three wishes. He wishes for his powers to be amplified before carrying out his master plan. Jafer agrees, and Ozai now proclaimes himself as "The Pheonix King." With Jafar's help, he then asserts himself as the new king of the world, taking Ruber's place, and taking control of the war councel. He then decides that "it is time for this world to end in fire, and for a new world to be born from the ashes." He decides that now is the perfect time to begin the genocide, but decides to leave Azula behind in the Fire Nation, much to her dismay and Jafar's delight. Vs Shan Yu and Mozenwrath Deciding that his first part of his plan would be to eliminate all rivals, Ozai decides to attack Shan Yu first. Having battled years ago in which Ozai claimed the life of Shan Yu's beloved, Ozai decides that now is the time to finish the job. Ozai confronts his old enemy, and attacks Mozenwrath with a blast of lightning. The sorcerer retaliates with his magic, knocking Ozai away. With his armies approaching, his rivals are forced to flee. The Battle of China & Death Ozai decides to make his second wish. He demands Jafar's undying loyalty during his attack on China, to which the genie agrees. Ozai then proceeds with the attack, using his airships to raze the lands after Jafar blasts a hole in China's great wall. Ozai's ship is attacked by Ayam Aghoul, causing the king to abandon the airship, he retaliates with "all the power in the world", attacking Mozenwrath, a gaint Mad Madam Mim, and Yzma, defeating them all. He is then attacked suddenly by Jafar. Ozai threatens to kill the genie, but Jafar responds that it is his time to reign. Ozai attacks the genie furiously, but his firebending is unable to damage Jafar's magic body. He retreats, as Jafar gives chase. Ozai hits Jafar with a flurry of fire, giving his some distance between himself and the genie. Unleashing his magic, Jafar blasts Ozai into a pillar of stone, and then leaves the weakened Firelord. Shan Yu then appears on the hilltop. Knowing that his death is near, Ozai remains defiant to the end, until Shun Yu slaughters him. Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Ruber's AllianceCategory:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs VillainsCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Nickelodeon VillainsCategory:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Major PlayersCategory:Vs JafarCategory:Vs Shan YuCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:Genocidal VillainsCategory:The Fire NationCategory:Zero Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament A War of Fire and Ice When the Ice Nation, led by Nekron, begins encroaching upon Fire Nation territory, Ozai sends Admiral Zhao to take out the threat. Zhao ends up hindered by a wall of ice surrounding Nekron's base. Needing to consolidate his power, Ozai joins forces with Pharaoh Rameses of Egypt, thinking more allies can help him win the day. This partnership proves somewhat difficult, as Rameses clings to old methodical battle tactics. When Ozai suggests that he update his methods, Rameses rejects him, blasting him with a pulse of energy from the One Ring of Power. Rameses then doubles the work load of the Fire Nation troops. Breaking Through Admiral Zhao returns home, asking permission to use his most dangerous techniques to break through the Ice Nation's blockade: namely, opening geysers underneath the sea, potentially destroying all terrain used for land warfare. Under Rameses's influence, Ozai consents. Upon Zhao's departure, Mumm-Ra arrives, revealing that Nekron and his armies are traveling to Egypt to take Ozai and co. down. After learning that Eris is aiding Nekron's forces, Rameses flies into a rage; in the midst of this, Ozai heads after the pharaoh's abandoned One Ring, wanting revenge for his humiliation. Defeating His Foes When Zhao pierces the Ice Nation's defenses, the Fire Lord makes his move. He and his daughter travel directly to Nekron's lair, encountering him and the Snow Queen. Leaving Azula to finish the Snow Queen, Ozai turns to Nekron. He readies a fireball for Nekron's head, but he finds himself caught in place; Nekron is using telekinesis to hold him back. Frustrated, Ozai struggles, but Nekron forces him against a wall and begins choking the life out of him. Ozai is about to collapse when Azula intercedes and burns Nekron into a charred corpse. With the wind back in him, Ozai burns a dangerous ice pterosaur out of the sky. Doing so unleashes the full wrath of the Snow Queen, temporarily frozen in her bout with Azula. The Fire Lord is able to block her attacks, and he gets the idea to melt the entire Ice Nation. He takes advantage of a hole in the ice made by the falling pterosaur, heating the water underneath to a boiling point. The entire ice fortress begins collapsing, killing nearly everyone inside. As the Snow Queen tries to flee, Ozai literally burns her last bridge, leaving her to die. Ozai and his daughter use their firebending to fly out of the wreckage, leaving the Ice Nation to crumble into the sea. Phoenix King With his enemies defeated and Rameses ruined after the Ice Nation's attack upon Egypt, Ozai declares himself the ruler of both lands, crowning himself the Phoenix King. He awards his son, Zuko, with a title, as he managed to break through Nekron's blockade after Zhao's death. In the middle of the proceedings, they encounter an emissary of the powerful Britannian empire, Julius Kingsley, who allies with the group. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Ozai appears in the Epilogue of the fourth round, as amongst the new players, who would make their move into the ensuing war. Cartoon Villains War Category:Vs Nekron Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete monsters Category:Mark Hamill Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Aku Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles